War of the Pride
by kuroneko-88
Summary: Version editada


Capitulo 1

¿Hogar?

-Aome ¿quieres hacer el favor de no moverte tanto?- decía una joven madre a su impaciente hija.

-lo siento estoy incomoda. ¿Cuánto falta para aterrizar?- pregunto la chica.

-unos minutos-

"_¿De todos los lugares del mundo porque tenemos que venir aquí? Tan lejos de casa"_. Se quejaba la chica. Gran parte de este cambio resultaba comprensible, por otro lado y por momentos, Aome se preguntaba como es que su vida se convirtió en una serie de eventos increíbles.

Aparto su mirada del rostro cansado de su madre, y la concentro en las delicadas nubes que poco a poco traspasaban, se imagino así misma sacando la mano del avión, y sintiendo la textura acuosa de las mismas. Suspiro, no era la única en conflicto; su madre llevaba noches completas sin dormir, el mundo decía que apoyar a la familia era lo correcto, pero ¿seguía siendo lo prudente cuando el presentimiento de algo terrible le atravesaba el corazón? "_sucesos demasiado extraños" _pensó mientras daba un recuento en su cabeza:

La familia Higurashi trabajaba en un viejo templo de Tokio, sin embargo este se derrumbo a causa de un terrible sismo que acabo con la estructura del lugar. Sismo que curiosamente en un kilometro a la redonda solo afecto el templo y la casa. Por lo que la señora Sonomi Higurashi tomo la decisión de volver a trabajar. Una persona simplemente buscaría empleo en el mismo lugar donde habita, a lo mas que llegaría alguien es a cambiar de ciudad, aun así ellos se marcharon de todo un país. Y todo por una llamada que inexplicablemente llego desde Swansea la misma noche que el templo se derrumbo, llamada que fue vista equívocamente como señal divina, una oferta demasiado adecuada al momento. Frente a lo ocurrido Sra. Higurashi acepto precipitadamente y con ella arrastro a toda su familia; compuesta por una joven de dieciséis años, Aome, un niño de ocho años, Souta, y finalmente el abuelo Higurashi, a quien la pérdida del templo pareció no causar tanto dolor, otro punto mas extraño pues el templo era la herencia familiar de la que tanto presumía el hombre. La persona de la inexplicable llamada era una vieja amiga del abuelo, Kaede Kiiro, nada menos que la tía de su padre, que se había marchado de Tokio hace años, ofreciéndole un hogar mientras los edificios eran reconstruidos. Afortunadamente (y lo único razonable de semejante cuento chino) el cambio no seria tan radical (culturalmente hablando), puesto que la razón de asentarse en Swansea era debido a la gran comunidad japonesa que allí habitaba, ¿Cómo es eso? Una historia demasiado larga.

Cuando el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Birmingham, corrieron a tomar el tren que los llevaría directo a Swansea, no sin antes realizar algunas paradas. Entre quejas y gritos llegaron a tiempo para el largo viaje de dos días. Al principio la idea de viajar en tren resulto divertido, después, fastidioso y al momento se convirtió en el peor viaje de sus vidas.

"_Nunca jamás volveré a subir a un maldito tren" _se juro Aome internamente.

Tras desabordar el tren, y en medio de numerosas personas, paisajes ajenos a los conocidos durante su infancia aparecieron. La gente, los edificios, el idioma… el clima era delicioso, con una suave brisa cargada de humedad, el olor a tierra mojada mezclada con la esencia de una ciudad viva, la palpitante energía… quizá no fuera tan malo.

A paso presuroso tomaron el primer taxi al que tuvieron acceso, un extraño coche color negro, del cual sin el brillante anuncio de "_taxi"_ no hubiesen dado por hecho como transporte publico. Entre palabras mal pronunciadas y sonrisas nerviosas proporcionaron al conductor su destino.

Mientras el auto avanzaba, las calles iban ensanchándose o adelgazando según las zonas que cruzaban; casas de apariencia ceremoniosa, otras innovadoras, inclusive una que otra extravagante. Aome se pregunto que clase de casa terminarían por hospedarse. Fue entonces que el taxi se detuvo en una calle donde los edificios lucían antiguos y al mismo tiempo recientes, colores como el blanco, el verde y el café se mezclaban formando una especie de camuflaje inintencionado.

Cuando bajaron del auto apreciaron la casa que les acogería, un alto edifico de dos pisos, ventanas esparcidas de manera irregular en las que los marcos lucían un blanco desgastado, una puerta de entrada por la cual parecía un gigante podría pasar, agregando a eso la construcción era de madera, con una firme capa de pintura verde oscura que daba la apariencia de manutención inmediata.

Y al frente de la misma esperaba una mujer adulta, quizá en sus sesenta, de baja estatura, piel clara curtida, ojos sonrientes y sonrisa amable. La larga cabellera lacia y canosa que la señora lucia producía la impresión de tratarse de alguien sabio. Pronto camino hacia la familia que ocuparía sus días de allí en adelante.

-¡Kaede! Vieja amiga- grito el abuelo caminando a toda prisa (o eso pensaba el) hacia ella. Llego a abrazarla, abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido.

-te ves bien- le comento con voz afable la mujer- ¡Sonomi ven a aquí! hace años que no te veo muchacha-

-Kaede, ya no soy una niña- la señora Higurashi corrió a saludarla

-no por supuesto que no, y la prueba son esos bonitos hijos tuyos. Tú debes ser Souta- dijo Kaede señalando al niño, a lo cual este afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo- y tu eres Aome, la pequeña Aome. ¿Cuántos años tienes querida?- le pregunto la señora con una cálida sonrisa.

-dieciséis señora- le respondió Aome sorprendida por que la simpática mujer recordase su nombre y al mismo tiempo avergonzada de pensar que la agradable señora pudiera ser una mal augurio. Después de todo era familia, su tía abuela, sangre es sangre.

-tu madre estaba embarazada de ti cuando tu padre y ella decidieron marcharse a Tokio- miro con tristeza a Sonomi- lamento lo de tu esposo cariño, pero tú sabes que mi sobrino siempre fue muy enfermizo.

-no te preocupes, lo sé- le contesto Sonomi con voz agotada

El ambiente se torno pesado al recordar como el Sr. Higurashi había muerto. El cáncer nunca deja nada bueno, para nadie.

-bien pues que esperamos, ¡entren y escojan la habitación que más les guste!- exclamo Kaede en un intento de dispersar el silencio.

-esperamos no molestarte Kaede- dijo Sonomi avergonzada- no dudes en decirnos cuando te canses de nosotros, y cualquier cosa que necesites dínosla, lo que sea, por favor-

-esto Sonomi, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y por tu familia, después de todo ustedes también son _mi_ familia- los ojos de Kaede parecieron humedecerse por unos segundos, cosa que paso deprisa pues cuando menos lo esperaban, Kaede se giro con el abuelo Higurashi y animada exclamo- vamos a ver anciano quien llega primero, quiero saber si realmente te han calado tanto los años-

Sonomi solo los vio marchar con una sonrisa en los labios. "_Tal vez hice lo correcto_" pensó. Se introdujo en la casa, seguida de ambos hijos.

Cuando Aome y Souta entraron en la casa, se encontraron con el lugar más acogedor del planeta, pintada en colores azules, amarillos y cafés, la sensación de comodidad era infinita. En cuanto las extensas escaleras de madera fueron divisadas, el niño corrió saltando los escalones, apresurado por obtener el mejor lugar. Aome le escuchaba exclamar asombrado a cada puerta que abría, a lo que ella se limito a observar su alrededor asombrada. El vestíbulo era amplio, las paredes de un leve azul, dos puertas se extendían a los lados, un candelabro colgaba del techo. En una esquina se daba acceso a las escaleras, y a al costado un pasillo que parecía extenderse a la parte trasera de la casa.

Escucho unas voces provenientes de la puerta izquierda, supuso esta conectaría con la sala. Bajo su mirada al piso y encontró las maletas, tomo las suyas, y con cuidado tomo las escaleras, en busca de una nueva guarida.

Continúo caminando, hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo. La perilla se encontraba un tanto oxidada, intento, una y otra vez hasta que de un empujo consiguió abrirla. Una sensación de vacío le lleno; la habitación, pintada de un blanco perla, con una pequeña cama de sabanas blancas al centro, cortinas ondulantes que se movían al compas del viento que se colaba de la ventana en la pared exterior de la habitación. Se introdujo al lugar y pronto el olor a humedad y polvo impregnaron su nariz produciéndole constantes estornudos. Avanzo y descubrió que se trataba de una habitación que pretendía seguir con vida, cuando el deterioro el notorio. Un sonido tras ella, le hizo saltar.

-veo que escogiste esta habitación. Ya me lo suponía mi niña-

Se trataba de Kaede quien la veía como si hubiese cometido un error espantoso.

-lo lamento, yo…-

-descuida, puedes dormir aquí, es solo que en esta habitación falleció mi hija, Midoriko- esos sonrientes ojos, parecieron llenarse de un dolor tan profundo como el que observaba en su mama cuando mencionaba a su padre.

-no es necesario, tomare otra pieza-

-no, quédate aquí, a este lugar le hace falta un poco de vida y tu puedes dársela. Sabes, a veces siento que en este lugar aun habita mi hija-

-si no es indiscreción ¿Cómo falleció Midoriko?-

-tenía una extraña enfermedad que comenzó a devorarla lentamente, la debilito y acabo con ella, fue tan triste… Midoriko era una chica alegre y fuerte, pero siempre se quejaba de esta habitación. Antes de morir dijo que lo único que acabo con ella fue estar encerrada. Nunca le quise hacer caso, pero ciertamente este lugar es un tanto deprimente. Quizás contigo aquí la situación cambie- explico con una duda en su mirada.

-quizá, pueda hacer algo por ella-

-siéntete como en casa, en una media hora estará la cena. Mañana es lunes y debes dormir temprano para asistir a clases igual que tu hermano. Ya los eh inscrito, tu madre me lo pidió antes de venir aquí, te gustara la escuela-

-gracias por toda señora kiiro-

-llámame Kaede, desempaca pronto, nos vemos- con paso cansado salió de la habitación.

Aome se quedo viendo como Kaede se marchaba.

"_Midoriko siempre se quejaba de este lugar"_

Valla advertencia.

Comenzó a desempacar, no tardo más de unos minutos. Se fue hacia la ventana y la abrió por completo; los blancos goznes rechinaban de viejos, abría que darles mantenimiento. Observo la calle, parecía una zona tranquila, puso atención a la casa de enfrente, nunca se percato de que se trataba de una portentosa mansión. Mientras la evaluaba y descubría si vivía alguien algo le llamo la atención. Cada vez se acercaba más al borde de la ventana, unos centímetros más y caería.

Volvió dentro, cerro la ventana y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al bajar noto que su hermano ya se había instalado su vieja consola de videojuegos en la sala. A su lado el abuelo leía un periódico que sospecho debía ser de un día antes. En cuanto a su mama, esta se encontraba acomodando la mesa con ayuda de Kaede.

-Aome ya bajaste, que bueno, ven a comer, avisa al abuelo y a Souta que la cena esta lista-

-si mama- se medio giro y grito- ¡abuelo! ¡Souta! ¡A cenar!- se giro de nuevo y encontró la mirada reprobatoria de mama y la nada oculta risa de Kaede. Encogió los hombros con una ligera sonrisita.

Pasadas las diez y media de la noche todos se retiraron a dormir. Claro, no sin antes un buen baño, al menos por su parte. De camino, al salir del baño, se encontró con Kaede.

-buenas noches Kaede-

-buenas noches Aome-

Hizo ademan de seguir caminando pero Aome le detuvo

-disculpa pero ¿de quién es la casa de enfrente?- no pudo evitar la curiosidad

-pertenece a los Taisho hija, pero, salieron de vacaciones y no volverán hasta dentro de unos meses- explico sonriendo

-ya veo-

-son buenos vecinos, de hecho tienen un hijo de tu edad, quizá lo llegues a conocer-

-gracias Kaede, hasta mañana-

Entro en su nueva habitación y le pareció mas vacía que nunca. se tire en la cama y espero la mañana de un nuevo día

Bip, bip, bip

No quería levantarse, aun debía ser temprano, pero el molesto pitido, sumado a la llamada proveniente de Sonomi, no le iba a permitir continuar durmiendo. Con movimientos lentos se levanto de la cama en busca de ropa, cuando su madre irrumpió en el lugar.

-Aome, ya te has levantado, que bien, ten te traje el uniforme -le entrego una falda tableada verde a cuadros con líneas negras, una camisa blanca con corbata verde y un bonito saco negro de mujer, zapatos negros y calcetas altas negras.-anoche olvide entregártelo, solo póntelo, es tarde.-

Se marcho de la habitación dejándola sola. Al instante se dispuso a vestirse, salió de la habitación corriendo al baño. En esos instantes se analizo; cabello negro y ondulado caía suavemente sobre su espalda hasta la cintura, los ojos cafés estaban brillantes, y la blanca piel había adquirido un extraño tono amarillo. Era de estatura media, nada espectacular, su cuerpo no era la gran cosa, ciertamente se había desarrollado más rápido que la mayoría de algunas chicas pero eso no cambiaba el persistente rostro infantil. Torció los labios tras la inspección. "_Bueno nadie esta satisfecha jamás en este aspecto"_

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, hasta la cocina. Allí encontro a Souta y Kaede disfrutando de un bien proporcionado almuerzo.

-buenos días-

-buenos días Aome, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto Kaede

-bastante bien gracias. ¿Y mama?-

-debe estar levantando al abuelo- respondió Souta

-ya es tarde, ¿a qué hora inician la clases Kaede?- pregunto señalando el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la simpática cocina.

-creo que a las siete.- la mujer miro el reloj- Tienes razón ya son la seis cuarenta, si quieres llegar temprano, te sugiero que tomes la mochila amarilla que dejo tu madre en la sala, allí está todo lo que vas a necesitar, y corre al autobús más cercano, la parada esta a unas cinco cuadras a la izquierda, seguro si corres llegaras a tiempo. Solo ten cuidado, a estas horas va medio vacío y no te preocupes el autobús te dejara enfrente de la preparatoria. Anda, corre y ten- le entrego unos billetes- con esto podrás pagar el camión y un almuerzo decente-sonrió- buena suerte-

-gracias Kaede, avisa a mi mama por favor, Souta que te vaya bien-

-si, si ya vete-

Tomo la mochila de la sala y salió disparada de la casa.

Corrió las cinco cuadras a toda prisa y en efecto llego a la vacía parada. Volteo la mirada al cielo, aun no amanecía, hasta ahora el día no pintaba nada mal. A lo lejos diviso como un autobús se acercaba, cuando se detuvo subió en el. Cuando pago se le dificulto al no estar familiarizada con los billetes, afortunadamente el chofer se apiado y ayudo con una sonrisa. Agradecida se sentó al fondo.

Mientras el autobús avanzaba constataba lo grande que era la ciudad, obviamente era una nada a comparación de Tokio, pero bueno, si era más bonito al tener un clima tan fresco, la prueba eran las delicadas gotas que comenzaron a resbalar por las ventanas del autobús.

Al bajar del autobús observo con atención:

La preparatoria eran relativamente cuatro edificios de tres pisos hechos a base de ladrillos barnizados, había unos sencillos jardines que dividían cada edificio y alejado de ellos se extendía un gran gimnasio. Dio un paso adelante, sujeto fuerte la mochila y con mirada decidida se dirigió al primer edificio, seguramente en el primer edificio se debía encontrar la oficina principal.

Despacio asomo el rostro en la entrada de la oficina, la cual era conformada por varias separaciones de madera en oficinas diminutas, estas contaban con un escritorio por cada una y un pequeño letrero se extendía en lo alto de cada puerta; el lugar era cálido, imagino se debía a lo junto que estaba todo. Libero un suspiro. No se encontraba nadie salvo una mujer anciana acomodando papeles con esmero.

-buenos días-

-buenos días- respondió la mujer

-disculpe, soy alumna de nuevo ingreso, me temo que no recibí el horario de mis clases, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi-

-permíteme un momento- se retiro, no sin antes dirigir una mirada inquisitiva. A los pocos segundos volvió con una carpeta.- bien. Observa aquí, esta hoja- le mostro una hoja verde con sellos escolares- me la entregaras el día de mañana, hoy los profesores firmaran la hoja como la marca de tu asistencia, y quiero que tu tutor la firme, ¿te parece bien?-

-si- que más podía decir.

-Bien eso es todo, aquí está tu horario con los nombres de tus profesores- esta vez le dio una hoja cuadriculada, con nombres, horas y asignaturas- que tengas un buen día -sonrió y se volvió para continuar acomodando papeles.

Salió de la oficina más relajada de lo que esperaba, guardo la carpeta en la mochila, dejando libre el horario de clases.

Se dirigí hacia el edificio dos. La primera clase era literatura con el profesor Bartlett. Subió a la banqueta del edificio y camino tras un grupo de chicas demasiado alborotadoras. Al entrar en el aula de literatura noto lo grande que era, ella esperaba pequeños y reducidos salones. Se dirigió al señor Bartlett un hombre alto con aspecto juvenil, le dio la bienvenida, firmo la hoja y deseo un buen día, no la presento a la clase, algo que le sorprendió pues la tradición en su país era diferente. Aunque por lo que había notado, ciertamente los ingleses de esa zona parecían acostumbrados a las personas de oriente.

El resto de las clases fueron técnicamente hablando, iguales.

Para la hora del almuerzo, sintió un leve pánico, ¿si se sentaba sola todos la señalarían como déspota?, o ¿es aceptable sentarte con alguien que no conoces?, un dilema, así que opto por sentarse en la mesa más alejada de la concurrencia. Observo como los grupitos se iban formando, como las chicas reían cada vez que un chico les pasaba al lado, como los muchachos presumían a sus equipos deportivos favoritos. Aburrido.

-¿disculpa podría sentarme contigo?- escucho que una voz dulce y tranquila le hablaba. Volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Una chica alta de cabello largo y castaño con ojos del mismo color y una piel más blanca que la suya. Lucia una sonrisa afable en su rostro.

-adelante-

-siento si te moleste, pero hoy todos ocuparon las mesas, y como tú estabas sola…-explico mientras se sentaba.

-no te preocupes-

-¿chica nueva verdad?-

-si-

-disculpa que no me presente, soy Sango Taijiya- sonrió

-un gusto, Aome Higurashi-

-lo sé compartimos todas las clases-

- lo siento, yo no te vi- explico avergonzada

- no te preocupes, sucede que mi lugar esta al fondo de la clase, y el tuyo al frente, es normal que no me notaras, además es tu primer día aquí. ¿De dónde vienes? Quiero decir, yo también soy de fuera ya ves, pero ¿de que zona?- pregunto curiosa

-de Tokio, me mude ayer-

-bueno, entonces de la ciudad, yo nací en Hokkaido, pero me mude aquí hace mucho. Bien no importa, pronto te acostumbraras a este lugar-

-eso espero-

-¿Aome?-

-¿si?-

-¿te molesta si unos amigos se sientan con nosotros?- pregunto

-de acuerdo-

Sango hizo señas a unos chicos que se encontraban parados en la entrada de la cafetería. Se trataba de tres chicos, uno pelirrojo de ojos verdes, de baja estatura y con rostro aniñado. Otra chica tenía el cabello negro azabache, ojos oscuros, también bajita y con andar infantil. El último era un chico alto con cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, lucia amable.

Cuando los tres chicos se sentaron en la mesa, Sango los presento.

-ella es Aome Higurashi, es una nueva estudiante compartimos todas las clases-explico

Aome levanto la mano en señal de saludo, saludo que fue regresado por tres.

-Aome- comenzó sango-el es Shippo-señalo al pelirrojo-ella es Rin-explico mirando a la chica-y el es Hojo-señalando por ultimo al castaño.

-¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto Shippo

-de Tokio-

-oh, eso está muy lejos, seguro el viaje fue cansado-comento Rin

-lo fue, pero valió la pena-

-¿ya comiste?- pregunto Hojo con una mirada inquisitiva

Cuando conoces a una persona que viene de otro lugar usualmente se hacen preguntas como: ¿te gusta el lugar?, ¿Qué opinas de la ciudad?, etc. Pero no este extraño chico pregunto "¿ya comiste?"

-no aun no- respondió aturdida por la pregunta

-entonces vamos a comprar algo, no es bueno para la salud, no alimentarse bien- explico sonriente mientras se levantaba y señalaba la fila para comprar.

En ese momento todos rodaron los ojos. Tal vez él si era _raro._

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera, un grupo de jóvenes y chicas pasaron a un lado de su mesa. Aome podría haber dejado de lado el asunto, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que la cabeza de la procesión era una chica idéntica a ella, salvo por ligeros detalles. Asombrada por el descubrimiento, levanto las cejas, miro a sango y la señalo con la cabeza.

-ella es Kikyo Miko- respondió- la chica de al lado- señalo a una chica bajita de ojos verdes, cabello negro y largo-es su hermana Tsubaki Miko, ambas son de nuestra edad, a pesar de que son gemelas, no se parecen mucho-

-Kikyo y Tsubaki siempre se están peleando, son, bueno... raras- comento rin

-raro es pariente de lo feo- asumió Shippo

Kikyo y su hermana eran acompañadas por una chica bajita y rubia ceniza con expresión vacía. Con la cabeza se la señalo a sango.

-ella es Kanna Midori, demasiado seria. Kanna tiene una hermana mayor, Kagura-

-¿y qué hay del resto?-

-bueno veras, el chico de ojos azules es kouga, le siguen sus primos Hakaku y Ginta, el chico de atrás, el de la pequeña coleta es Miroku y la chica que los acompaña es Ayame la hermana mayor de Rin-

- lo sé no nos parecemos, es que Ayame me lleva un año y se junta con ellos por kouga, le gusta desde que éramos niños- decía Rin encogiéndose de hombros. Completamente ajenas la una de la otra.

-¿saben quién falta?- pregunto Sango

-¿Quién?, ¿InuYasha?- pregunto Shippo molesto

-así es-contesto Sango afirmativamente

- cierto, InuYasha no vino a clases- dijo Hojo mirando el techo

-¿InuYasha?-

- InuYasha, es algo así como personaje del año, solo que permanentemente, niño bonito con estatus social y vida agitada –

-oh-

-recuerdo que Ayame me dijo que los Taisho se habían ido de viaje- comento Rin distraída- ¿tú que sabes Shippo?-

-¿yo?, pues no mucho, mis tíos toman decisiones un tanto precipitadas, y nunca avisan nada, ni siquiera mi papa es así-

-¿tú papa?-

-mi padre es primo de Inu No Taisho, el papa de InuYasha-

-si y tú y tu primo no tienen lo que se dice una relación cercana- le dijo riéndose Sango

-él es un idiota, que siempre erra en sus relaciones, además tanto comentario ofensivo contra mi estatura, ya resulta hasta cliché en el-

-la verdad es que no has crecido mucho- observo Hojo

-valla ayuda-

Después de una ligera charla, y un almuerzo decente, se retiraron. Rin y Shippo compartían clases, así que salieron directo, camino a su salón. Hojo, Sango y Aome al parecer tenían las últimas clases juntas.

Al término del día escolar se despidió de los chicos y tomo un bus de regreso a casa.

-¡ya llegue!-

-me da gusto- dijo Kaede saliendo de la cocina-¿Cómo te fue?-

-bastante bien-

-que bueno, ahora solo falta que tu hermano y tu madre lleguen de las compras, salieron hace media hora, no deben tardar-

-¿y el abuelo?-

-está en el ático buscando unas viejas fotos-

-voy a ayudarlo- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Cuando consiguió llegar al ático encontró al abuelo sentado en el piso limpiando lo que parecían viejos retratos. Le vio por unos minutos, distraído en limpiar; su abuelo era siempre de esa manera; tan adaptable… podían caer rocas del cielo y el encontraría la manera de vivir con ello. Verlo sentado sacudiendo recuerdos, le hacia pensar en la fragilidad que el hombre trataba de nunca reflejar.

-abuelo, ¿no quieres que te ayude?-

-oh, Aome, ya volviste ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-bien-

-en ese caso. ¿Podrías empezar por esa esquina….?-

-eh, no, me refiero a tu espalda, no creo que estés cómodo así-

-oh, esto- dijo señalando su cadera-no importa veras traigo conmigo la garra de un dragón con eso volveré a la normalidad-

-abuelo los dragones no existen-

-ni lo hombres viejos, así que puedo solo-

-¿a no?-

-no-

-¿entonces como describirías tu estado físico?-

-soy un adulto con mayoría de edad, algo como lo que te pasara a ti en dos años-

-Hum. Ya entendí, nada de molestar con la edad. Entonces ¿Dónde decías que empezara?-

-en esa esquina, allí hay varias cajas que podrás subir a la repisa-

- de acuerdo-

El ático era un lugar oscuro, con una ventana que daba a la calle, de donde recibía la única luz. Sin embargo la habitación era cálida y cómoda. ¡Hombre el ático estaba mejor que su habitación! Mientras acomodaba las cajas, las fue abriendo una por una. Encontró algunas cosas un tanto curiosas, como hierbas secas, ungüentos con olores raros y rosarios de diversos colores.

Qué extraño.

Continuo ordenando las cajas y lo que contenían, una por una hasta que dio con la última cajita del tamaño de un alhajero, se encontraba medio escondida, como si quisieran que nadie la viera, pero la curiosidad llama. La cajita era de porcelana negra con grabados en color oro, al abrirla se hallaba con una tela de color azul rey, en ella se encontraba envuelta una especie de esfera o perla de cristal color rojo sangre, lucia descuidada y con ligeras abolladuras.

-¡abuelo!-

-¿sí?-

-¿crees que Kaede se moleste si me quedo con esto?- señalo la roja perla.

-no creo, si esta aquí es porque no lo necesita-

-bien- guardo la perla en el bolsillo de su saco con mucho cuidado y continúo su labor.

Pasada la hora terminaron y bajaron a comer.

Sonomi había preparado un caldo de verduras, sopa y un platillo extraño que dedujo debía ser de la región. Durante la comida no faltaban las preguntas y los comentarios.

-así que dime Kaede ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?- le decía el abuelo

-tú sabes que Myoga trabaja para los Taisho desde siempre, y como estos se encuentran de viaje, se puede decir que salió de vacaciones-

-¿nunca se caso verdad?-

-¿el?, ¿casarse?, ¡dios mío! Si huyo del matrimonio de forma vehemente-

-hablando de tu familia Kaede, ¿Cómo están tus nietas?, las gemelas de Midoriko- le pregunto Sonomi con voz suave

-Kikyo y Tsubaki viven con su padre, ellas están bien, la realidad es que no se pasean mucho por aquí-

¿Kikyo y Tsubaki Miko eran hijas de Midoriko kiiro?

-¿kikyo y Tsubaki son tus nietas Kaede?-.

-así es, pero ¿de dónde las conoces Aome?-

-están conmigo en la escuela-

-¡ah! Es cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo pegando su puño suavemente en la palma de su mano-¿y qué te parecieron?-

-bueno… yo. No las eh tratado mucho-

-ya veo. Esas niñas nunca tuvieron un gran apego con su madre, kikyo ciertamente la quería, pero nada más, y Tsubaki sentía un odio peculiar hacia Midoriko, nunca eh sabido a que se debe ese odio irracional. Ellas tenían doce años cuando Midoriko falleció, yo les ofrecí mi casa, pero prefirieron irse con su padre, el vive del otro lado de la ciudad, supongo que se debió a que él es mas adepto a cumplir sus caprichos. Tienen un gran parecido a Midoriko, en todos los sentidos- esto último lo dijo en un leve susurro-

Habiendo terminado la comida, Aome se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, allí se tiro en la cama, saco la perla de su bolsillo, y la admiro durante unos minutos hasta que decidió unirla a una vieja cadena de plata que Sonomi le había regalado cuando cumplió dieciséis años. Observo satisfecha el resultado. Miro la cadena, cuando menos la esperaba sus brazos se movían en dirección a su cuello, como si su inconsciente no pudiera esperar a verla con el collar. Ya puesta sintió como su corazón se estrujo, por un momento dejo de respirar. La presión sanguínea bajo al mínimo, estaba a punto de desmayarse, fue entonces que una fuerza extraña la golpeo , cayo de rodillas y volvió a la normalidad.

Necesitaba verse, necesitaba saber que paso.

Corrió al espejo más cercano y se miro con detenimiento: sus ojos lucían cansados, había perdido todo su color, Pero aun así la perla había adquirido un tono más profundo, casi liquido, la perla ya no lucia vieja, y no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

Asombrada, parpadeo varias veces hasta asegurarse de no ver mal, cosa que de nada sirvió, la perla brillaba, _"¿que es esto?"_

Regreso a la habitación asustada, allí pensó en quitarse el collar, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que no era lo correcto, se convenció de que todo fue su imaginación, y que perdió el hilo por un momento, que la perla estaba bien desde un principio, que fue la falta de luz lo que hacía que se viera dañada. Se metió esa idea tanto que termino por creérsela, el viaje, la escuela, la casa… todo se había juntado y esa noche lo resintió.

Abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire, lo que no esperaba es encontrar unas nubes rojas, una tormenta se avecinaba. Cerró la ventana de inmediato y se dirigió a la sala, tomo la mochila con la intención de comenzar la tarea.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta la hora de dormir.

Acostada en la cama, enumero en una hoja las situaciones de su nueva vida, incluyendo lo bueno, lo malo y lo raro, rezando así:

_-Me gusta la casa, pero mi habitación debe remodelarse._

_-Alguien murió en mi habitación._

_-Me gustaba la escuela, me agradan mis compañeros._

_-Tengo un nuevo collar, _

_-Al usar el collar me sentí fatal_

_-Creo que vivir aquí me va a agradar_

_-Creo que estoy paranoica._


End file.
